Dirt
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: My Ipod's depressed? First shot at a Music Shuffle...please Reid and Review? Smut to follow if you do :D THIS IS SLASH? K to  Trate.
1. Dirt

**I Own Nothing...**

**My ipod's depressed.**

**Song shuffle (first try)**

**Reid and Review please.**

Evanescence: _Weight of the World_

_Pairing: Morgan/Reid_

_Rating:K_

_Slash_

Reid sets the coffee mug down on the granite counter in the kitchenette.

He sighs as his shoulders sag- Atlas too tired to carry the world anymore.

_What's the point in trying if you're not going to make a difference- if we can't save our own first." His eyes prick in terror._

A heavy hand lands on his shoulder and he gasps.

"Pretty Boy- you okay?" Morgan's voice scratches as he rubs a small circle in Reid's shoulder.

Reid looks up at the ceiling.

"How can we-" he looses his voice as he turns; pressing his face into Morgan's shoulder.

Prentiss- they did all they could. It's hard without her...

Feels like the weight of the world is toppling them.

Reid squeezes his eyes shut as he holds on to Morgan for dear life.

Thrice: _Circles_

_Paring: Morgan/Reid_

_Rating:K_

_Friendship/Pre-slash [?]_

Morgan stares up at the ceiling; words just flowing. Reid curls on his side, listening to the rambles- tiredness seeping into their bones.

The headlights of cars swoop over their bodies; the whoosh of their passing...the coldness of the desert surrounding them.

Morgan talks about everything and nothing. He talks of love and loss and the mundane, the melancholy, the weather...the past present and future.

Reid listens as he talks in circles; trying to keep their nightmares at bay.

Trying to push them away...keep each other close.

Darkness settles over them- two friends exhausted after a grueling day.

Sleep never comes easy, but when they're together, somehow...it works.

Reid gives a worn smile as he reaches to curl an arm around Morgan's body, lying his head on Morgan's chest as he closes his eyes, listening to the solid heartbeats mingling together.

Morgan sighs, snuggling closer as they're both swirled off to sleep.

Evanescence: _Lithium_

_Pairing: Reid_

_Rating: T (Drug reference)_

Gen/Angst/Hurt

The pills lay scattered on the table- fingers shaking, Reid picks up one- rolling it between his fingers.

His hand places it down again.

He can't do this. Can't do this...can't-

His mind's swirling faster and faster. The emptiness is showing and he can't cover it anymore.

He can't hold on.

He wants the numbness, the shallow breathing, the flutter-stutter heart. He wants the brain to shut down... the wonderful world of CNS depressants.

He wants the world to stop.

Hot drops sting as they race down his face.

It hurts to be alone.

It hurt even more to be stuck in the prison called a body, the cage called a mind.

A floating consciousness aware of everything..too tight, too fast, too...much.

All he wants to do is forget.

The pills slip down easy... one after another, like magic, they disappear.

**A/N: I'll do a happy fluff/smut chap. **

**If I get reviews that is...**


	2. Water

**I own nothing...**

**this one's all over the place?**

**M to K- rate for a reason...**

**(Self-Injury and explicit sex mention for the M-rates)**

**I give warnings, so if you think it might bother you, please skip it? For my sanity's sake?**

**Thank you in advance.**

Paramore: _Halleluiah_

_paring: Morgan/Reid_

_rating:K_

_Gen: Slash_

_If only this moment could last forever-_

_Sulfur hangs heavy in the air as sparks rain like faerie's dust...red, blue,green and champagne chandeliers float; suspended for a moment before dispersing into the inky night._

_Morgan draws a blanket across Reid's shoulders as he shivers, staring up._

_Honey eyes are illuminant as they peer over at chocolate orbs._

_Reid's mouth quirks into a crooked smile as Morgan laces his fingers through Reid's._

"_Best first date ever." Reid whispers under the squeals and pops of fireworks. Morgan leans in, kissing Reid sweetly,slow._

_Time stops as the lights flare overhead, a thousand sighs released into the night._

Panic!at thedisco: _Nearly Witches (Every Since We Met)_

_Pairing: Morgan/Reid_

_Rating:K+_

_Gen: Pre-Slash_

Sweat drips off his body; like a puppet master's handy work-the beat moves him.

Reid looks up from across the room and scowls at the sight.

_He's not jealous; he just doesn't know how to appreciate the sight of two anonymous floozies trying to have Morgan's offspring on the dan_ce floor.

Morgan's not really feeling the withering heat of the crowd, the sickly feel of curves and sandpaper dresses catching on his skin.

_It always happens this way; Morgan asks Reid out for a guys night...Morgan gets swept off by legs and frothy cups of skin...and Reid's left staring the sight._

_Not tonight._

_Not ever again._

Morgan places his hand on chica's #1's hip, grinding like his life depends on it, all the while staring into Reid's eyes, never letting go. His chest rises and falls as the beat winds him tight...

Reid blushes at this awkward display, but he can't look away.

Reid sips his Coke, lips curling around the straw.

A small smile graces his lips as he witnesses Morgan shiver, swallowing hard.

_Promises, Promises._

Nirvana: _Rape Me_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing:Morgan/Reid_

_**Warning:Violence (Self injury)**_

"Kid, what are you doing?" Morgan's voice is sharp as Reid looks up startled...eyes glazed.

Reid shakes his head as the razor tumbles from his grasp.

"Go away." He whispers as he stoops to pick it up. Morgan was the one who had let himself in...

Morgan's stomach clenches as Reid bites his lip.

"I'm not going anywhere. If you want to do it, go ahead...but I'm not-" Morgan's voice is caught as Reid presses the blade against his skin, drawing wires of crimson ink; they stand in high relief against the paleness of his skin on his forearm.

Reid's shoulders sag and Morgan shutters.

Morgan closes his eyes...no need for an eidetic memory for this one.

Kings of Leon: _Knocked up_

_Rating:M_

_Pairing: Reid/Morgan_

_**Warning:Explicit sex situation**_

_Morgan closes his eyes, lacing his fingers in Reid's hair like reins. Reid grunts reveling in the slight burn. But he pushes forward anyways..._

_Morgan's back arches, nipples pert as Reid runs trembling fingers over them. _

_He leans down to pepper kisses down Morgan's jaw, nipping and biting as Morgan hooks his legs around Reid's hips; bucking until Reid gets the idea._

_Reid pumps in and out, slow and sure._

_The one thing no one would ever guess is that...Derek Morgan doesn't mind bottoming._

_Especially if it's Reid who's topping. _

_Sweet slow thrusts, muscles clenching and relaxing as he touches Morgan; a fire burning deep in their guts, their chests...their hearts._

"_Reid."Morgan sighs as Reid grips tighter, presses deeper._

_Morgan shivers, pulling Reid down into the deepest of kisses._

_No one would ever know._

A/N: so...TAG, YOU'RE IT!


	3. Heat

**I own nothing...**

**Marching on, shall we?**

**Ratings T to M only: BE WARNED**

**Today has seriously been one of **_**those **_**days...**

**Reid/Review/ENJOY!**

**Chevelle: **_**The Red**_

_**Pairing: Spencer**_

_**Rating: M (Violence/Sexual assault)**_

_**Gen: AU? High school...**_

He coughs, spit and blood mixing down his chin. He grunts, already trying to push himself up, dirt and gravel biting his skin.

"You just don't quit, do you Pixie?"

He tucks into himself a little too late as steel toe boot connects to groin.

He gasps, trying to find the air...trying to remember how to breathe again. But his lungs aren't cooperating. Tears streak the sepia stains.

"I'll teach you...always-" There is the clink of a belt buckle, the obscene hiss of a zipper bottoming out.

"Spouting off at the mouth." The rustle of pants shucked down.

Public high school for a genius...no one ever remembers the pioneers. This is taking it for the team.

He bellows as he's pulled up by his hair, grunting as his mouth is forced open...

There are going to be bruises, blooming black and sickly green...

and the scars beyond the surface. The scars that will never heal.

**La Roux:Boy Meets Girl**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Rating: T**

**Gen: Rome **

Morgan chuckles as Reid splays his palm against his chest. That laugh quickly turns as Reid flips them, pressing Morgan against the wall. He leans in , nibbling on Morgan's ear. Morgan loves the heat between their bodies.

Reid smirks as he hand travels lower, he jerks Morgan's belt hoops, pulling their bodies together in the most sensual of ways. He grips Morgan's ass in his palms, squeezing and relaxing the muscles. Morgan and Reid pant and groan as they rut.

Morgan hisses at the friction, loving the slow roll of Reid's hips as he spreads his own legs, letting Reid settle on top his thigh. Reid grunts and rides the waves.

"Pretty Boy, I love you." Morgan breathes, kissing Reid's neck. Reid stiffens, body stuttering to a stop as he stares open mouthed.

His eyes quirk in confusion...

"Morgan, you know- No emotions, just the physical." Reid steps away from Morgan, tucking his hard-on back into his pants.

Morgan's chest heaves-

now he knows how all those women felt...

**Christina Agulara: Candy Man**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Rating: T**

**Gen: pre-slash**

He gives a small smile as he darts his tongue out for a taste... the first and then it's over- he can never get enough.

His fingers elegantly wrap around the shaft as he pushes it into his mouth, loving the way it makes his lips stretch.

He bobs his head, loving the way it catches on his tongue, the minute pull of skin in his mouth. Reid moans as he works it faster and harder in and out of his mouth...the sweetness filling his nose.

"Ah, damn it Reid, will you stop that!" Morgan snaps, slapping at Reid's hand, the blowpop coming out with a lewd 'pop!'

Reid's licks his lips and Morgan curses his friend, stumbling away from his desk.

Reid looks over at Garcia and smiles.

Garcia laughs as she leans over and whispers,"I told you so."

_**La Roux: Tiger Lilly**_

_**pairing: Morgan**_

_**rating: M**_

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT SEX SITUATION!**_

_**This is one of those blessed times where his bunk mate is on a consult with Rossi...he has the hotel room to himself- not that he doesn't mind sharing, but-**_

**The veins of his forearm stick out in high relief as his hand glides up and down... **

**His head lolls back as his other hand graces his thigh, rasping up his torso.**

**He thinks of **_**his mouth...**_**the way his lips form words. Strings of psychobabble if you were to as Morgan. **

**Morgan groans low as his hand jacks hard, a twinge of pleasure sprouting through his body, taking over his movements.**

**He pants, hips jerking. His mouth is not his own as he gasps...**

_**Come on... I know you want to.**_

**There's a sharp pressure behind his eyes, his torso as he imagines it's Reid's nails raking across his chest, his stomach...his thighs.**

**He twitches and jerks, the fire unfurling in his gut. **

"**S-shit!" He stammers as it come over him.**

**The weeping eye jerks double time, cum spurting over him.**

"**Reid!" The cry is ripped out of his mouth...it's not his fault really. He calls out over and over until his body finally relaxes.**

**He gasps for air, trying to enjoy the fuzzy feeling floating over his mind but he feels uneasy. He turns in the chair to see a red faced Reid staring blankly at the mess on Morgan's stomach and back to his mouth.**

**Morgan says nothing- straightening in the chair. Reid blinks, turning on his heels, he walks out of the room, the door snapping shut behind him.**

** /.../.../**

"**Looks like we have to double up-"**

"**I am not sleeping with Reid."Morgan says quickly.**

**Reid brow furrows in confusion...and then he remembers what happened the last time.**

**Morgan wouldn't look him in the eyes for days.**

**A/N: Why didn't Morgan want to bunk with Reid...I'm curious again.**

**Thank you **xXBloodRedxSilentDeathXx** for the song list...they made me smile. **

**Blood on the Dance floor and Cinema Bizzare : SQUICK YEAH!**

**So...whatcha think?**


	4. Air

**I own nothing...**

**this is a song fic**

**Blue October's 18****th**** Floor Balcony**

**It would mean a lot if you reviewed.**

_I close my eyes and I smile  
>Knowing that everything is alright<br>To the core  
>So close that door<br>Is this happening?_

Morgan's breathless as he lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He stares at the phone, dial tone ominous and loud- filling the room with it's death toll- the phone's dying.

His heart slams against his chest.

This can't be real.

_My breath is on your hair_

_I'm unaware  
>That you've opened the blinds<br>And let the city in  
>God, you held my hand<br>As we stand  
>Taking in everything<em>

Morgan shutters a sob. He just saw Reid and he was fine. FINE goddamn it! He- was just at Reid's apartment, not even an hour ago and he was there...he was with Morgan and everything was okay.

He kissed Reid before he left and Reid took Morgan's hand and squeezed it tight.

He was fine...

_And I knew it from the starts  
>So my arms are open wide<br>Your head is on my stomach  
>And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep<br>Here we are  
>On this 18th floor balcony.<br>We're both flying away_

They both knew the risk, but it doesn't hurt any less.

Doesn't mean that each breath isn't a struggle.

That Morgan knows how to deal any better.

_**Reid lay his head on Morgan's stomach- they both look up at the stars trying so hard not to doze off. The stars wink and nod in the open air- Gideon's cabin their way of escaping the pressures of their jobs. The stress and fustration melts away as Morgan slowly runs his fingers through Reid's hair- loving the silky slide of his fingertips.**_

_**Reid sighs as he looks up at Morgan and smiles.**_

_So we talked about mom's and dad's  
>About family pasts<br>Just getting to know where we came from  
>Our hearts were on display<br>For all to see  
>I can't believe this is happening to me<em>

_**They wanted to get away from it all. **_

_**And somehow they got on the topics of family- and Morgan and Reid let the words ebb and flow in the Mountain air.**_

_**It was beautiful.**_

_**Morgan told Reid more about his family, and Reid about his own.**_

_**They were opening up more than ever- and Morgan never felt anything like this before. He wanted Reid to know everything about him- and he wanted know all there was about Reid.**_

And now he's gone.

_And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours  
>That I was so yours for the taking<br>I'm so yours for the taking  
>That's when I felt the wind pick up<br>I grabbed the rail while choking up  
>These words to say and then you kissed me...<br>_

They were going to tell the team about them...their families-

it just doesn't make any sense.

Morgan curls on his side, touching the place where Reid should be. His body shakes and with each cry- his heart breaks that much more.

_**It was Reid who had kissed him first- the warm breeze traced across their skin as Reid laced his fingers through Morgan's and squeezed. Morgan chuckles softly as Reid sits up, resettling next to him on the ground.**_

_**Reid smoothed a hand across Morgan's jaw, and Morgan's breath hitches.**_

"_**I-" Morgan tries for words, but can't manage to find the right ones.**_

_**Reid licks his lips as he leans in.**_

"_**I'm yours." Reid's breath ghosts over Morgan's lips as Reid's brushes his against them.**_

_I knew it from the start  
>So my arms are open wide<br>Your head is on my stomach  
>And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep<br>Here we are  
>On this 18th floor balcony...<br>We're both flying away._

Morgan tries to catch his breath but it's too much.

Someone took Reid's life.

Someone-

_And I'll try to sleep  
>To keep you in my dreams<br>'til I can bring you home with me  
>I'll try to sleep<br>And when I do I'll keep you in my... dreams  
><em>

Morgan closes his eyes and he sees him- Reid.

He needs him here. HE NEEDS HIM HERE!

And that's never going to happen now.

There's so many things-

So many things not done, not said...and now it's too late.

_I knew it from the start  
>So my arms are open wide<br>Your head is on my stomach  
>And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep<br>So here we are  
>On this 18th floor balcony, yeah<br>I knew it from the start  
>My arms are open wide<br>Your head is on my stomach  
>No, we're not going to sleep<br>Here we are  
>On this 18th floor balcony... we're both..<br>Flying away  
><em>

_**Reid pulls back a little and smiles-**_

"_**I'm yours, you do know that right?" His eyes reflect the moon and the stars.**_

_**Morgan nods, breathless.**_

"_**I'm- I love you Reid." Morgan runs his hand over Reid's arm until it connects with his hand. Reid entangles them together. He kisses the top of Reid's head.**_

"_**I love you too Morgan." Reid settles his head against Morgan's chest, the stolid beat of Morgan's heart drifting him off to sleep.**_


	5. Clouds

I own nothing...

This one's on the tame side.

I woke up this morning and realized- I have frickin' _BLACK CIRCLES UNDER MY EYES!_

Not good. So this drabble is dedicated to sleep.

Please lay down with me.

Hope you read and review- always love to hear from you.

**Evanescence-Imaginary**

**Rating- K+**

**Gen: pre-slash/fluff**

**Pairing: Morgan/ Reid**

Morgan wakes up screaming, a cold sweat pasting his body to the sheets. The hotel's darkness suffocating him.

It was in the next bed, Morgan caught sight of Reid's silhouette thrashing as well.

Morgan closes his eyes and sighs. He slips out of the bed, padding his way over to Reid's side.

"Morgan." Reid whines. Morgan shivers as he touches Reid lightly on the shoulder.

"Morgan wai-" Reid screams, limbs flailing. His eyes pop open as he hears Morgan groan in pain. Morgan grunts as he sinks to the floor, Reid's hit made contact with his groin.

"Morgan?" Reid gasps as he looks over the side of the bed.

"Pretty Boy-nightmare." Morgan gasps as he struggles to right himself.

"I'm so sorry." Reid whispers, moving over for Morgan to sit on the edge of the bed.

Morgan sighs, as he looks over at Reid.  
>"Wanna talk bout it?" He pants as his breath finally comes back to him.<p>

Reid picks at a loose thread on his pajama bottoms.

"I-" He looks down at his crossed legs.

"I had a dream that you..left me." He murmurs, raising his knees to his chest, burying his face in his knees.

"And it wasn't the you leaving that scared me, but...the feeling that I was being-"

"Sucked into something darker than I could handle. I- that sound stupid, I know." Reid shakes his head. He looks up to see Morgan frowning, and Reid's stomach drops.

"Forget I said anything." Reid rushes as he stumbles out of the bed. Morgan's wordless as he grasps Reid's arm, tugging him back to bed, folding himself around Reid. He says nothing as he buries his nose in Reid's scuffed hair. He says nothing as Reid presses back, drifting back to sleep.

Maybe Morgan should tell him that he was startled awake by the very same thought. But then that would mean that Morgan would be exposing something that he's been denying to himself all this time.

He loves Reid.

**The Civil Wars: Falling**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Rating: K+**

Reid's heart has taken a nose dive and he doesn't know when it will pull up again.

The moon light drips through the slats through the blinds.

He swallows, throat tight as he pushes his hair from his face.

Morgan's chest rises and falls, skin illuminant in the night as he stares up at a stunning Reid.

Reid's lips part in askance. _What's the matter?_

Morgan brushes as his fingers against Reid's jaw, the calloused fingers scraping against stubble. Morgan closes his eyes. He can't help it.

Sometimes it's too much, and he knows that...Reid deserves better. He's not good enough for Reid, and he can't help but hope that Reid will realize that and run.

He opens his eyes and Reid's still there, running his fingers against the back of Morgan's hand.

"Stop." Reid grips Morgan's hand tightly as he leans down to kiss Morgan.

_Please tell me that you know that I love you?_

Reid draws back and Morgan gasps, wildly trying to find his breath, trying to stop his heart from fluttering and tripping in his ribcage.

"Morgan?" Reid whispers as he lay his head on Morgan's chest.

Tears snag on the corners of Morgan's eyes.

"Okay." Morgan murmurs, looking up to find the moon staring.

"Okay." He kisses the top of Reid's head.

_Reid, tell me you know that I'm falling._

**The Civil Wars: Tip of my Tongue**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance (slash)**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

_I know everything you don't want me to- The Civil Wars: Poison and Wine_

Morgan stares at Reid.

His voice is caught in his throat as he comes to a realization.

Reid looks over his shoulder, and his thoughts scatter. Morgan's hand is on his shoulder, and he can't help but give a small smile.

When do they ever have a choice?

They've always loved each other. They always will.

"Kid. Don't go." Morgan's voice is small, as a fuzzy feeling sticks to his stomach, spreading like a disease, taking him under.

"I'll stay if you want me to." Reid's voice is hoarse as he turns.

_I want you to. _

Morgan grins slow and steady as he ruffles Reid's hair.

Reid outright laughs as Morgan stand on tip toe and kisses Reid on the cheek.

_'I love you' was always on the tips of their tongues._

_They're just waiting for the other to break._

**A/N: I'm actually in an okay place right now. Was feeling crappy, but I have literally been listening to The Civil Wars and writing fic all day. **

**I'm still reminding myself to breathe- but I think today can still be okay. **

**Reiview please. Make my day even better?**


	6. Sea

**I own nothing...**

**Warning-drug use and fluff...combination may make your head explode.**

**If you don't like, don't read. Thank you for your time.**

**Has anyone seen the screen adaptation of Everything's Illuminated...the book by Safran Foer? Elijah Wood leads?**

**The bathroom scene makes me so...sad. But that had to have some of the best cinematography in the world. That scene inspired this first micro...as usual Reid/Comment/Enjoy.**

**Thrice-Digital Sea**

**Rate-T**

**Warning-drug use**

**Genre-angst**

"**Fragile"**

Reid blinks, limbs weighted as if underwater, glass bubbles sinking to the floor. Pressure's on his chest, as if it'd surely collapse on the next breathe.

The vial rolls away, the tinkering of glass against the black and white linoleum- obscene in this sickly calm that has washed over him...engulfed him in its inky blackness.

The current tugs him further out as his mind slows.

He turns his head; the niggling shame pushed away as his extended arm drops the needle, pinpricks of blood smeared into nothing.

His head lolls against the sink's cabinet- the warmth spreading through his very marrow.

This is all he's ever wanted...the silence.

Imogen Heap-Headlock

Rate-K

Warning- Please don't choke on the fluff

Genre- slash

"**Dust"**

**Motes of dust float lazily, swimming on the streams of light filtering through the open blinds.**

**Derek gives a small smile as Spencer looks up at him-cheek plastered against Derek's sticky chest.**

**Spencer purrs as Derek runs his fingers through the shortened locks.**

**A light breeze ghosts over Spencer's back,he snuggles closer to Derek.**

"**Der?" Spencer attempts to lift his head...deeming the action not worth the effort contents himself in kissing Morgan's pebbling skin.**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Why are we in bed on our day off?"**

"**You weren't complaining about that a few minutes ago. A low chuckle rumbles through Derek's chest. "Would you rather dust Kid? Cuz I got a list of chores-"**

**Spencer runs the tip of his nose along Derek's collarbone, tilting his head for a gentle kiss.**

"**'M not complaining." Spencer sighs as he settles against Derek again.**

"**You think you can weasel you way out of cleaning with a bat of those lashes, Pretty Boy?" Derek snorts at the eyes Spencer's giving him.**

"**I'm a Vegas boy. I can weasel my way out of anything."**

**A/N: These aren't my best work...but I'm keeping my self busy.**

**Worth it or not?**

**It's always a perk to hear from you.**

**Da-sm**


	7. No Safe Haven

**I own nothing...**

**everyone has a crappy fic day right?**

**Don't expect much.**

**Breaking Benjamin- So Cold**

**Warnings: Does"This is crap" count?**

**Genre: Angst to the high heaven**

**Rate: T for blood**

**"Collateral"**

Morgan screams, open mouthed-chest heaving.

Why?

Why. Does. It. ALWAYS HAVE TO BE REID?

He presses through the clawing hands trying to hold him back.

Why does it always **have** to be Reid?

Reid lay on concrete, ribbons of red dripping from the sides of his mouth.

"Kid?" Morgan's voice barely a whisper. Reid gasps, hack up crimson on each choking breathe.

"Kid,it's gonna be alright." Morgan sinks to his knees, cupping Reid's head and grasping Reid's cold hand.

_**Morgan wants it to be the truth-for fuckin' once- he wants those words not to be hollow nothings falling to the ground.**_

_**Useless.**_

"'m sorry." Reid blinks slowly- giving Morgan a shadow of a smile as the amber light flickers and fades from behind his eyes.

"It'd gonna be alright Kid." Morgan grips Reid's hand tight as it goes slack.

For once in his life he wants them to be the truth.

**Heaven Forbid- The Fray**

**Kid!Spencer p.o.v**

**Warning:crap/hint of s.i.**

**genre:angst**

**rate:k+**

**"Puppeteer"**

Scraping the tip of your fingertip

against the corner

of your eye- it stings

just like you wanted it to-

permission to let the floodgates go.

Curling into yourself,

your insides hemorrhage

and it feels as if you're one

shuttering breathe away

from a razor blade kiss.

You never wanted this-

self pity withering against

broken rib cage

and hollow point cries.

But this is what

you were left with.

This hollow cast

of a boy

that you were told

you had to make dance-

Not everything's possible

you know.

**A/N: It was either fic or something more...eh. Like it..no- this is one of those crack days when reviews really don't matter.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Da-sm**


End file.
